The application also relates to another continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/903,525, filed Jun. 24, 1992, abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/077,140, filed 15 Jun. 1993, abandoned, and to commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/903,604, filed 24 Jun., 1991, abandoned, (a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/708,936, filed 31 May 1991, abandoned, which in turn is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 07/638,185, filed 7 Jan. 1991 and now abandoned) entitled "Androstene Steroids as Neurochemical Initiators of Change in Human Hypothalamic Function and Related Pharmaceutical compositions and Methods"; and to the commonly assigned, co-pending continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 07/903,604, filed Jun. 24, 1992 abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/077,359 filed Jun. 15, 1993, abandoned. The aforementioned U.S. patent applications are each incorporated herein by reference.
Finally, this application may relate to a co-pending U.S. Patent Application entitled "Fragrance Compositions Containing Human Pheromones", filed 24 Mar. 1992, U.S. Ser. No. 07/856,435 abandoned.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to novel compounds and methods for effectuating change in human hypothalamic function, thereby altering certain behavior and physiology mediated by the hypothalamus of individuals. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain Estrene steroids as neurochemical effectuators of physiology and behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to certain compounds, namely Estrene steroids and related compounds as will be described herein, and methods of using these compounds as human semiochemicals in order to alter hypothalamic function, thereby affecting certain consequent behavior and physiology, e.g. the reduction of anxiety. Estrene steroids are typified by 17.beta.-Estradiol (1,3,5(10)-Estratriene-3,17.beta.-diol), and are characterized by a phenolic 1,3,5(10) A-ring and a hydroxy or hydroxy derivative, such as an ether or ester, at the 3-position. The pheromone properties of some Estrene steroids for some mammalian species has been described. Michael, R. P. et al., Nature (1968) 218:746 refers to Estrogens (particularly Estradiol) as a pheromonal attractant of male rhesus monkeys. Parrot, R. F., Hormones and Behavior (1976) 7:207-215, reports Estradiol benzoate injection induces mating behavior in ovariectomized rats; and the role of the blood level of Estradiol in make sexual response (Phoenix, C. H., Physiol. and Behavior (1976) 16:305-310) and female sexual response (Phoenix, C. H., Hormones and Behavior (1977) 8:356-362) in Rhesus monkeys has been described. On the other hand, there is little agreement in the literature as to whether or not pheromones as such play any role in the reproductive behavior and interpersonal communication of mammals (Beauchamp, G. K., et al., "The Pheromone Concept in Mammalian Chemical Communication: A Critique", In: Mammalian Olfaction, Reproductive Processes, and Behavior, Doty, R. L., Ed., Academic Press, 1976).
An embodiment of the subject invention concerns the non-systemic, nasal administration of certain Estrene steroids to affect a specific behavioral or physiological response in human subjects, e.g. a reduction of negative affect, mood, and character traits. In particular, nasal administration provides for contacting neuroreceptors of a heretofore poorly understood neuroendocrine structure, commonly known as the vomeronasal organ ("VNO"; also known as "Jacobson's organ"), with one or more steroid(s) or with compositions containing the steroid(s). This organ is accessed through the nostrils of most higher animals--from snakes to humans, and has been associated, inter alia, with pheromone reception in certain species (see generally Muller-Schwarze & Silverstein, Chemical Signals, Plenum Press, New York (1980)). The axons of the neuroepithelia of the vomeronasal organ, located supra palatial, form the vomeronasal nerve and have direct synaptic connection to the accessory olfactory bulb and indirect input from there to the corticomedial amygdaloid forebrain and hypothalamic nuclei of the brain. The distal axons of the terminal is nerve neurons may also serve as neurochemical receptors in the VNO. Stensaas, L. J., et al., J. Steroid Biochem. and Molec. Biol. (1991) 39:553. This nerve has direct synaptic connection with the hypothalamus.
Johnson, A. et al. (J. Otolarynaology (1985) 14:71-79) report evidence for the presence of the vomeronasal organ in most adult humans, but conclude that the organ is probably non-functional. Contravening results which suggest that the VNO is a functional chemosensory receptor are reported by Stensaas, L., et al., supra; and by Moran, D. T., et al., Garcia-Velasco, J. and M. Mondragon; Monti-Bloch, L. and B. Grosser--all in J. Steroid Biochem. and Molec. Biol. (1991) 39.
It is apparent that it would be desirable to identify and synthesize human semiochemicals and pheromones and to develop pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use to influence hypothalamic function. This invention relates to the unexpected discovery that, when nasally administered to human subjects, certain neurochemical ligands, particularly certain Estrene steroids and related compounds, or pharmaceutical compositions containing certain Estrenes or related compounds, specifically bind to chemoreceptors of nasal neuroepithelial cells and this binding generates a series of neurolophysiological responses resulting in an alteration of hypothalamic function of an individual. When properly administered, the effect of certain of these compounds on the hypothalamus affects the function of the autonomic nervous system and a variety of behavioral or physiological phenomena which include, but are not limited to the following: anxiety, premenstrual stress, fear, aggression, hunger, blood pressure, and other behavioral and physiological functions normally regulated by the hypothalamus. Otto Appenzeller. The Autonomic Nervous System. An introduction of basic and clinical concepts (1990); Korner, P. I. Central nervous control of autonomic cardiovascular function, and Levy, N. M. and Martin, P. J. Neural control of the heart, both in Handbook of Physiology; Section 2: Cardiovascular System--the heart, Vol I, Washington D.C., 1979, American Physiological Society; Fishman, A. P., et al. editors, Handbook of Physiology. Section 3: Respiratory System. Vol. II. Control of breathing. Bethesda Md. 1986. American Physiological Society.
In some instances a single Estrene steroid, or related compound, is administered, in some instances combinations of Estrene steroids and/or related compounds are administered.